1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to hatches for venting the interiors of boats, motor vehicles, and other enclosed spaces. More particularly, it relates to a hatch that can be opened in any direction so that maximum advantage may be taken of wind conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vent hatches are provided on boats, motor homes, and the like for the purpose of enhancing air circulation in enclosed spaces. Some hatches are hinged and open like a door; however, if the wind is not blowing directly into the opening, maximum ventilation of the enclosed space is not achieved. Some hatches are called wind scoops because they are permanently open. These hatches are also not completely effective if the wind is not blowing directly into the scoop. Other hatches are mounted for up and down movement. These hatches can capture wind from all directions, but they must be raised and lowered with a crank means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,400 to Magi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,740 to Childs, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,759 to Peabody disclose wind scoop systems of the type that are permanently fixed in one position so that maximum ventilation is achieved only when air moves directly into the scoop. U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,870 to Steiner, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,112 to Soderberg disclose multi-directional vents of the type that must be cranked up or down. This type of vent relies on a screw and takes a long time to open or close if the screw threads have a low pitch. However, if a greater pitch is used to reduce the time and effort required to open and close such a vent, then the lid of the vent tends to gradually close itself as a thread-engaging means "walks down" the thread in response to environmentally-caused vibrations.
What is needed, then, is a screw-free vent hatch that can capture air movement from any direction so that maximum ventilation of an enclosed space may be achieved. A need also exists for a vent hatch that can be opened and closed quickly without using a crank means.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.